Laura's Hero Academia
by The Third Narrator
Summary: After the events of "Logan". Laura left to Japan to figure out what to do with her life. She meets Mariko Yashida (finding out she is Logan's past lover) and decides to live with her. Mariko taught Laura how to speak English and Japanese, also understanding Japanese culture. Mariko enrolled Laura into U.A. High School, suggesting her to take the hero course.
1. Prologue

A few years after Logan's death. My friends and I fled to Canada where it was safe. I wondered what to do now since I'm free. I walked down the streets of a small town with Rictor and the others.

I told them about what I planned on doing with my life. When I said I wanted to go to Japan, they were shocked. Some of them wanted me to stay, and some think I should go. The younger children of the group wanted to come with me, but I wanted to go alone.

After leaving my friends, I went to a shipyard and snuck into a merchant ship.

 **Four Months Later**

"Hey, kid. What are you doing in there?" A man asked. I opened my eyes and found myself sleeping in a rectangular box filled with tuna. I looked up at the man.

"Dónde estoy?" I asked. The man looked at me with a confused look. "I don't know what you're saying." He said. I got up from the tuna pile and hopped onto my feet.

"Look, kid. We're almost near the docks. I can sneak you out of this ship without getting caught." The man said.

I nodded my head furiously at him. The man chuckled. "Alright, kid." He looks at a barrel. "I got an idea."

A Few Minutes Later

"Alright, kid. You can get out now." The man opened the barrel and light shines on my face. I poked my head out of the barrel and looked around. "Dónde estoy?" I asked. The man looks at me.

"I'm gonna assume you're asking where you are." He continues talking. "Well, you're in Tokyo right now."

The man helps me out of the barrel. After getting out of the barrel, I looked up at the man. "Gracias por tu ayuda." I thanked. The man smiles and nodded before walking away, leaving me at the shipyard.

 **Later**

I was walking around the city. I wasn't really familiar with the surroundings. I try to ask for directions, but I don't understand what they are saying, neither do they understand what I am saying.

After walking around for the past hour, I bumped into a Japanese woman. "Gomen'nasai." The woman said apologetically. I didn't understand what that meant, so I gave her a confused look. She looks at me, reading my expression. The woman giggles.

"I'm sorry. 'Gomen'nasai' means 'sorry' in Japanese." She explained. I looked up at her, understanding what she is saying. "My name is Mariko. What's your name?" She asked.

I looked up at her. I was a little shy to speak to her. Mariko looked at me oddly. "Where are your parents?" My eyes widened, remembering Logan dying. A small tear dropped from my eye. Mariko looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry about asking that." She said apologetically.

Mariko crouches down to my level. "Would you like to stay with me for a while?" She asked. I wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded at her. She smiles at me.

"Follow me."

A year later

It's been a year since I left for Japan. I've been living with Mariko (who I've learned is Logan's primary lover) for the past year.

During those twelve months, Mariko taught me English and then taught me Japanese. I told her about my past and my time with the Wolverine, she also told me hers. When I told her about Logan's death, she was gloomy for a few months, but she's gotten over it.

"Laura-chan! Can you come to the living room!?" I got up from my bed and ran towards the door.

I ran into the living room and saw Mariko kneeling in front of a table. She notices me. "Take a seat." She gestured to the pillow across her. I nodded and walked towards the spot she wanted me to go to. I sat on the pillow.

"I found a school you can go to." She said with a smile. My eyes widen, so does my smile. "R-Really?" I asked. Mariko nodded. A leaned over the table and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chirped. I heard Mariko chuckling. "But you're gonna have to take the entrance exam."

"Doesn't matter," I replied.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

I stood at the entrance of the school, holding tightly to my backpack straps.

"Ready for your first day of school, Laura-Chan?" Mariko asked.

"I think so..."

"C'mon, it can't be worse than the entrance exam."

I start to remember having to face giant robots during the entrance exam. I sigh and looked up at Mariko. Mariko smiles at me, gesturing me to walk towards the entrance.

I faced the gate and gulped. I started walking towards the building.

After I went inside of the school;I was walking down the hallway, looking for Class 1-A. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, which made me jump slightly. I turned around to see a tall man with shoulder-length black hair, with some hanging down in front of his face, a half-shaven beard, and a small mustache. He also had bandages covering his face.

"You must be Laura Kinney." He said, sounding somewhat bored. I nodded at him.

"Good. I'm your homeroom teacher, Sensei Shota. You might know me as the hero Eraserhead. Let me take you to your class." I nodded at him and followed him as he started walking. He stops in front of the door I passed a minute ago.

He entered the classroom as I followed behind him. I saw most of the students who were once talking, putting their attention on sensei. They all then stared at me, causing me to look away from their gaze.

He turned me around, making me face the class. I gulped, feeling their eyes on my face... and a few on my chest. "M-my name is Laura Kinney. I-I am new to this school, and I hope you all treat me well." I introduced shyly.

Some of the students gave me a friendly smile, some of the students' faces were slightly red, and one student just scoffed and looked away from me.

"Alright, Kinney-San, you can take a seat next to Midoriya-kun." Eraserhead said. I looked at the student with black curly hair and green highlights. He seems pretty friendly. I walked towards the desk that was between Midoriya and some other boy.

When I took the seat, I noticed Midoriya-kun staring at me. "Kinney-san?" He said. I turn to face him. "Yeah?" I asked.

"What's your quirk?" He asked curiously. I raise my eyebrow in confusion. "You know. Superpowers" He explained.

"Oh. I can heal fast."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yup. And you can just call me Laura."

"Alright, Laura-san. You can call me Izuku." I nodded at him, then faced at the front of the class.

Sensei was talking about a school sports festival, which caused everyone to get pumped up.

It was lunchtime, and some of the students were still in the class. I was about to leave until a bunch of people surrounded me.

"So, Laura-chan, what's your quirk?" A pink girl asked.

"Where are you from Laura-chan?" A frog looking girl asked.

"You single, Laura-Chan?" One guy asked.

That last one made me feel uncomfortable and a little confused. "C'mon, leave the girl alone." A boy with white and red hair said. Everyone's attention was on him now. Which gave me the chance to sneak away from them.

As I snuck away from them, I accidentally bumped into a guy with spiky ash blonde hair. "Watch where you're going." He said with a deadly glare.

"Sorry," I apologized, walking past him.

 **Later**

I was spending my lunch break with Momo-san. I was planning to spend it alone, but she insisted on hanging out with me. She was talking about why she wants to be a hero (which sounds really admirable).

"So, why do you wanna be a hero, Laura-chan?" Momo asked.

"Well, to be honest... ever heard of the Wolverine?" I asked her. She starts smiling widely, looking really excited.

"Of course! Who doesn't know the Wolverine of the X-Men!?" She said cheerfully. I was pretty surprised by her enthusiastic response. "So, you want to be like him?" She asked. I nodded at her.

"Who wouldn't want to have an awesome quirk like he does?"

"They call it mutations in North America... and they were treated like freaks," I said sadly.

 **After School**

I opened the house door and saw Mariko behind it. "So, how was your first day?" She asked. I shrugged and walked inside.

"Make any friends?"

"Yup."

"Did you tell anyone that you're related to the Wolverine?"

I turn around to face her, she looked serious. "N-no?" I answered. She started to walk towards me. "Did you show anyone your metal claws?" I shake my head.

She sighs in relief. "Phew. Alright good." She walked towards the kitchen.

"So, you will be joining the U.A. Sports Festival?"

"Yup..."

What could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 2: Hot Head

Sensei was talking about the sports festival again, and telling us to not slack off on our training.

When we were about to leave the classroom, a large crowd of students were blocking the exit. Some of us were asking why they were in our way until Bakugo answered that 'they were scouting out the competition.'

"Why would he think that, Uraraka-san?" I asked her. She looks at me. "It was because we were the only class who survived a supervillain attack." She answered. I started to understand the reason why the entire school would come to us. I start getting flashbacks of the men chasing me and my friends in the forest years ago.

Bakugo started calling them extras, which made Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida shocked and freaked out.

After the commotion was cleared up, I was with Uraraka and Izuku.

"I heard there's going to be a new student coming," Uraraka mentioned. Izuku and I widened our eyes. "Really?" We both asked in unison. She nodded.

"Did you hear about what quirk he has?" Izuku asked. Uraraka shakes her head. "No. But I did hear that he's taking the support course."

"There are other courses besides the hero course?" I asked. They both nodded. "There's the support course, the business course, and other courses," Uraraka said.

"Huh... never knew that."

 **Later**

I was with the girls from my class, hanging out near the front gate of the school.

"Have you been training for the sports festival?" Momo asked.

Laura nodded. "Yup, I've trained for so lo-"

"Hey, look over there!" Mina interrupted, pointing at a black 1969 Dodge Charger.

Laura glares at Mina. "You interrupted my sentence, so we can look at a car?" I questioned. Mina shrugs. "The car's pretty hot." She chuckled.

A Latin boy exited the muscle car. "Oooo~ but that guy's hotter." Toru squealed. We all looked at him. "He's not that bad, compared to the boys in our class," Tsu added.

He was walking towards the school entrance and notices us, he gives us a smile. "Hola, chicas guapas." He greeted us seductively before walking pass us.

The girls looked at him as he walked away, then turning their attention to me. "What did he say?" Momo asked.

I chuckled. "He said 'Hello, pretty girls.'" I answered.

The girls looked at each other and squealed.

I sigh at them. He's probably a hot head.

Half An Hour Later

"Name, sir?"

"Robbie Reyes."

The girls and I took a peek in the office, where the new kid was. He was talking to the secretary.

"Why the hell are we doing this?" I asked the girls quietly.

"It's called curiosity, stupid," Mina whispered.

I narrow my eyes at them. The new kid (now we know as Robbie Reyes) turned around, causing us to hide from his sight.

"This is stupid, I'm leaving," Kyoka said, walking away from the girls. I nodded in agreement and started following her.

They noticed us leaving. "Hey, get back here!"

 **After School**

I was walking with Kyoka. "Do they usually do that?" I asked her. Referring to what the girls did during lunch. She shakes her head, "I've never seen any of them do something like that." She answered.

"Hmm..." We were walking until we stopped when we heard screaming from an alley in front of us. We both ran towards the alley and peeked from the corner. When we took a peek, we saw a man being choked by someone who looked oddly familiar.

"Who is that?" I asked quietly. Kyoka shrugged. Earphone plugs were extending out of her ear. The person snaps the man's neck, dropping his corpse.

I stepped out of the corner, revealing myself. "Hey!" I shouted. The suspect looks at me and starts running down the alley. I start chasing him as Kyoka follows me from behind.

The suspect ran towards a black muscle car, opening the door to go inside the car. As I ran closer, the car drove off.

I stopped running, breathing heavily. "Isn't that the same car the new kid has?" Kyoka asked. "I *huff* don't know. Probably."

We looked at the car as it drives away from us.

 **The Next Day At School**

I was in the hallway, staring at Robbie Reyes, who was talking to some students.

"Whatcha doing, Laura-chan?" I turn around to see Izuku, then turning back to watch Robbie. "The new kid is a little suspicious," I said.

Izuku looked at me oddly. "Why would you think that?" He asked. "Kyoka-san and I saw someone who looked like him who killed a guy." Izuku's eyes widen.

"S-seriously?" He asked nervously. I nodded. "I'm gonna follow him after school. Wanna come?" I asked him. Izuku slowly walks back from me. "I-I'd rather not be involved." He said before running off.

 **Night**

I followed Robbie to a warehouse. I saw him drive inside the building.

I snuck inside the warehouse, hiding in the shadows. I saw Robbie in his car. The vehicle's wheels and blower were engulfed in flames, and there was a man chained to the wall.

I gasped when he drove the car into the chained man, crashing into him. Robbie looked at me, causing me to run. When I heard the car driving back, I ran as fast as I could.

What the hell was that?

 **The Next Day**

"Are you okay, Laura-chan?" Uraraka asked. I was shaking, remembering what happened last night.

"I-I'm good," I answered shakily.

"You don't look good"

"I just saw something odd last night."

"Like what?"

I sigh. "I'll whisper you it." I look around to see everyone talking to each other. I lean towards Uraraka's ear. "I saw the new kid kill, man." I whispered.

I pulled away, looking at Uraraka's shocked face. "You-You sure it was him?" She asked stutteringly. I nodded.

We all took our seats before Eraserhead entered the room.

I couldn't help but think if Robbie is the devil or something.


	4. Chapter 3: Obstacle Race

The Sports Festival is finally here. We were all wearing our uniforms, some of them were asking each other "why couldn't they wear their costumes".

"You ready, Laura-chan?" Momo asked. I looked at her and nodded.

Iida slammed open the door. "Everyone! Get your game faces on! We're entering the arena soon!" He shouted. Making everyone pumped up.

 **In The Arena**

When our class was called, we walked out of a doorway into the arena. As we walked towards the field, I look around to see a lot of people, making me feel uncomfortable.

"I-I didn't know there would be these much people watching." I stuttered. I turn to Uraraka who was giggling. "Don't worry Laura, you aren't the only one." She points at Izuku, who is looking like a nervous wreck.

When we all made it to the field, I saw a woman with long black hair and is wearing an erotic outfit. I lean towards Uraraka. "Who's the woman wearing the lewd outfit?" I asked her. "That's the R-Rated hero Midnight." She answered.

After a crappy speech by Bakugo and some complaining from my classmates, Midnight starts talking again. "It's time to get started! This is where you begin feeling the pain! The first faithful game of the festival..."

A hologram screen appears behind her. It looked like a slot machine from a casino. After it stopped spinning, it read "Obstacle Race". After Midnight explained the rules, she told us to go to the large doorway where the game will take place.

As we all stood in front of the doorway, I watched the three lights turn off. When the last light turned off, everyone started running, causing time to do the same. Everyone was bumping into each other. Everyone was either shouting "move" or "stop pushing me".

After being squished by a bunch of people. I decided to climb on top of the person in front of me and started hopping over peoples heads. "Sorry!" I said apologetically every time I step on someone's head. As I was still hopping over people, I saw the floor being covered in ice, and everyone's feet were frozen. I continued hopping over people.

As I jumped over the horde of students, I landed on a flat floor of ice, causing me to slip and landed on my ass. I saw Shoto skating on the ice, away from me and the other students. I try to get back on my feet, but I end up slipping back on the ground. I stand up again, trying to gain balance. I saw some of my classmates go past me using their quirks.

I stood up and tried walking on the ice. I looked around and saw Momo-san skating on the ice. I tried doing the same thing, and I started getting the hang of it. As I skated, I caught up with the rest who were once in front of me. As I got past some of them, I saw that some of them had Minoru's sticky balls on their feet or back. As I continued skating, I saw three giant robots which looked similar from the entrance exam. Todoroki was able to freeze one which made me impressed by his abilities. As I saw him skate past the giants. I looked to my side to see Mezo. I looked back at the robot who broke out of the ice and got an idea. I look back at Mezo.

"Mezo-kun!"

"Hmm?"

He looks at me. "I need you to throw me up there!" I pointed at the giant robot.

Mezo's eyes widen, "that's insane!"

"Just do it!"

Mezo sighs and grabs me with his arms and swung me up to the robot. As I was close the robot's head, I unsheathed my claws and screamed as I got closer the robots head, slicing it off. As I did, I saw the robot's head fall from its body. I smiled widely and started cheering, I then stopped when I realized I was falling. As I was panicking I felt something carry me down safely, I looked at what was carrying me and saw a shadow that looked like a bird. As I landed safely on the ground, I realize it was Tokoyami who was controlling the shadow-like bird. I looked at him, "thank you." He nodded as he started running, I did the same.

I was close to the finish but what stood in my way was a minefield. I saw Izuku, Bakugo and Shoto run into the field, I did the same. As I ran, I tried to not step on any mines. I ended up stepping on one, but it got me further closer to the three ahead of them. I ran as fast as I could and I was almost near the finish. Until Izuku flew passed me.

After the first game, I ended up being in second place. Izuku ran towards, "Laura-chan, you were amazing!" He said enthusiastically. I smiled shyly, scratching the back of my head.

"N-Not as amazing as you," I replied. He shook his head.

"No, you were the one who took down a robot!" He said excitingly.

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked nervously. He pointed at the large screen of the replay of me being thrown towards the robot and have its head slashed off. I sigh in relief that the footage didn't zoom into to me using my claws.

"How did you do that anyway?" He asked curiously.

"I-I just trained a lot, so I got pretty strong." I lied. I looked at the scoreboard and I was in second place, I then realize that Robbie Reyes was in fifth. I looked around to look for him and saw him being praised by his classmates. "What are you really?" I asked myself.


	5. Chapter 4: Calvary Battle

**A/N: Remember favourite, follow, and share with friends.**

It was time for Midnight to introduce the next event, and only forty-two students at the top have earned the right to proceed to this event. I was pumped up.

The event is called "Calvary Battle". After Midnight explained the rules, she gave us fifteen minutes to build our teams. I look around to see most people already in groups. I look to see Izuku all alone. I want to join him but I don't want to risk becoming a target bt everyone. Since the others only think I only have regeneration powers; I wouldn't be much of use to them.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Robbie behind me, which kinda caused me to jump a bit. "Jesus, Robbie," I exclaimed.

Robbie chuckles at me. "My bad, Laura. You have anyone to team with?" He asked me.

I look at him and shook my head. "No, why?"

"I was wondering if you want to join my team?" He offered.

My eyes lit up. _Thank god. That means I don't have to talk to anyone._ I thought to myself. I look back at him and nodded. "Sure. I don't think I properly introduced myself." I held my hand out to him. "Laura Kinney."

Robbie looks at me with a smile and took my hand, shaking it. "Robbie Reyes."

Robbie and I walked towards a boy with white hair and an African-American girl with a pretty nice afro.

Robbie turns to me and gestured to the white-haired boy. "This is Tommy Shepard from the Management Department." Thomas waved at me as I smiled back nervously. Robbies gestured to the girl, "This is Riri Williams from the Support Department." Robbie looks at the two and puts his arm around me. "And I'd like to introduce you two to Laura Kinney."

Riri held her hand out to me and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Laura."

I smiled back and took her hand to shake it. "It's nice to meet you too, Riri."

I look at the time and found out we have eight minutes until the event starts. "All right, guys. I have a plan." Robbie gets all of our attention on him. "Tommy you'll be left wing, Riri you'll be right wing and I'll be the one who Laura is riding on."

I widened my eyes but I wasn't really surprised since I got second place in the obstacle course, but his wording just sounded weird to me. I turn to Riri who is holding some case of sorts.

"Tommy and I will be using boot-mounted repulsor jetpacks." She said

"I assume most people will be after the kid with ten million points, so Laura will snatch their points while they're distracted," Tommy said.

Robbie puts his hands together. "All right then. Let the games begin."

The games have begun. I wore a headband around my head with the number of points I got for being in second place. I sat on Robbie's back while Riri and Tommy supported on the sides of me. And Tommy was right, most of the teams when after Izuku except for some mischievous-looking blonde boy and his team.

I did what my team wanted me to do, snatch headbands from a few teams to take their points. I saw tongue fly towards me and caught it. It felt slimy and disgusting. "Eww... sorry Tsu!" I let go off the tongue as we skate away from them.

Now that most of the teams lost their headbands, we are now targeting Izuku and his team. We were about to approach them until everyone that was around Todoroki's team got electrocuted and their legs frozen to the ground. We stopped and looked at them. I look down at my teammates.

"Any of you guys have any powers we can use for offence?" I asked them.

"I'm fast but I don't think it'll help with the three of you guys," Tommy said.

"My equipment was made for flying, it doesn't shoot plasma blasts." Said Riri.

I look down at Robbie who looked up at me and shook his head as I remember what he did before.

"Let's fly over them," Riri suggested as she, Robbie and Tommy used their jetpack gauntlets to fly over the frozen teams and towards Todoroki's and Izuku's team. Robbie was holding what looked to be a grappling hook.

"Jump towards them to grab their headbands, I'll throw this at you and pull you back," Robbie advised as I nodded. One more minutes left, I look at the scoreboard and saw that my team is in third place.

I stood up and jumped towards Todoroki who snatched the headband from Izuku. Sucks for him, I snatched the headband from him.

I felt like we were in slow motion and we both made eye contact with each other. Todoroki looked at me in shock while I looked at him with a smirk on my face. I saw the grapple that was thrown at me as I caught it. Robbie pulled me back onto him before Todoroki's team could lay a finger on me.

Time was up. The crowd cheers for all of us. I look up at the score board with a smile on my face.

First Place, Team Laura. Second Place, Team Todoroki. Third Place, Team Bakugo. And Fourth Place, Team Midoriya.

I felt myself being raised up higher and saw Riri, Robbie and Tommy carrying me and cheering my name. I couldn't help but smile until I saw Bakugo and Todoroki glaring at me. I ignore them and smiled down at my teammates.

"These four teams will proceed to the final event!"


	6. Chapter 5: Fight the Speedster

"We have to wear... these?" I looked at the cheerleader uniform in my arms.

"Well, Mineta told us there's some cheer battle," Momo said.

I look at the clothes again then back at Momo and the girls. I shrug. "If you say so..."

 **-Later-**

"I knew it..." I felt embarrassed, having to wear this kind of clothes. But I put the embarrassment aside and focused on the upcoming event. I looked up at the screen to see the brackets. I widened my eyes in shock when I saw that I'm up against Tommy. From what I remember, he has super speed.

"Yo!" I jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Tommy.

"T-Tommy!" I exclaimed angrily.

He chuckles and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hehe, my bad." He looks at me with a determined smile. "Looks like we're gonna fight."

I look at him and nodded. "I guess so."

He smirks and gives me a thumbs up. "Let's see who's stronger, eh?" He asked.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah."

After the momentary interlude, the final event has begun. After Izuku quick claimed victory and Todoroki's intense victory; it is now my turn to fight. I stood on the stage as I faced my opponent.

"New kid from the west! From the hero course, it's Laura Kinney!" The announcer shouted. "Versus-the boy who is too fast for the naked eye! From the business course, Thomas Shepard!"

I look at Tommy as he gave me a smirk. I just gave him a serious look and got into a fighting stance.

"Let the third match begin!"

Out of nowhere, Tommy appeared in front of me and shoved me back, but not hard enough for me to fall out of bounce. I've managed to stay on my feet and ran towards him, instead he disappeared from my eyesight and kicked me from behind. I felt his attacks again on my left and right. I start to memorize his pattern. He hits from the front, back, left then right, and he repeats it again. If I could just land a hit on him.

He keeps hitting me from every direction, I felt myself stepping backwards. He's trying to get me out of bounds. I felt my right side get punched, he might hit me in the stomach again. I threw my fist in front of myself and felt it land directly on Tommy's face.

I kicked him as hard as I can as he flies towards the edge of the stage. I ran towards Tommy.

"Sorry, Tommy." I apologized before drop kicking him off stage.

"And the winner is Laura!" The announcer shouted as I hear the crowd cheering for me.

I smiled a little bit at the cheering. "This feels great."

Later, I was back in the crowd with my classmates. Uraraka looked at me with a exciting look.

"You did really good, Laura!" She complimented. "I never knew you were a fighter."

I chuckle softly. "Thanks..."

The next fight is between Momo and

Robbie. I'm a little scared for Momo, but I believe that she can handle him.

 **Later. General Perspective.**

"Let the battle commence!" The announcer shouted.

Robbie looks at Momo with a smirk as she creates a chain. Robbie gets into a stance and charges at Momo.

Momo whips at Robbie with the chains. Robbie dodged most of the whiplashes and then catches the chain in his hand.

He looks at Momo. "Can I borrow this, señorita?" Robbie pulled the chain out of Momo's grasp.

Robbie starts whipping at Momo as she creates a shield to block the whiplashes. He kept whipping at Momo until she went out of bounce.

Momo looked down and saw her foot out of the line. She was in surprise.

 **Laura's POV**

"Yaoyorozu-san is out of bounds!" The announcer shouted.

I was in disbelief. Robbie didn't use his powers against her. He used the chains against her, making her go out of bounds.

I didn't know I'll be going against Robbie soon.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry if the chapter was too short. I haven't posted in a while and I was working on other projects. Thank you for the patience an de follow/favourite the story.**


	7. Chapter 6: Laura vs Robbie

**A/N:**

 **Sorry if my chapters are short. I'll try to make my chapters a little longer. I'll make the chapters more than 1000 words.**

I was in the prep room. It is now my turn to fight again. This time against Robbie. He didn't use his powers in broad daylight, his powers are probably similar to Tokoyami's. I'm pretty confident in beating Robbie. Unlike him, I got special training during my days as a Weapon-X subject.

I heard the door open as I turn to see who it was. From my surprise it was Bakugo. He kept his same-pissed-off-expression like always unless someone makes it worse and his face might explode.

"Bakugo, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What, am I not allowed to be here?" He questioned me with a glare.

I chuckle nervously and shook my head. "I don't think so."

I saw Bakugo approach me as he takes a seat across from me. I never really knew him well. The first time we met wasn't exactly the best first impression.

"I saw the match." I said, trying to start a conversation. "You did well. Too aggressive, but well." I smiled softly.

Bakugo doesn't make eye contact with me, but when he does; he immediately looks away. Maybe he doesn't like me, or maybe behind those grenade fragments is actually a shy and passionate guy. Meh, I'm probably wrong.

"I-I haven't properly introduced myself." Bakugo said out of the blue. "I'm Bakugo Katsuki." He held his hand out to me.

This is new... but I don't buy it. He's probably gonna do something bad and be like 'ha! Got ya! Can't wait to kick your ass!'

I take his hand and shook it before letting go. Nothing else happened. Bakugo just sat there frozen, like he never shook hands with anyone. Is it this hard to be friendly for him? He must be very prideful.

"A-Anyways..." he stands up from his seat. "Good luck... not like I care." He grumbled before leaving the room.

That was the oddest thing that happened to me today. I think I preferred the hostile and angry first impression than this weird and awkward introduction that I have experienced.

 **-Later-**

It's time. I look at Robbie who is across from me. He looked at me with the same smirk he gave to Momo when he fought against her. After the announcer introduced us, we waited for him to start the fight.

"BEGIN!" The announcer shouted.

I dashed towards Robbie as I jumped and spin kicked Robbie. He blocked my kicks with his arms as he was pushed back a little bit. I land back onto the ground as I hear the crowd cheering.

Robbie gets in a boxing stance as he charges towards me like a bull as he threw punches at me. I dodged and blocked most of the attacks until I was punched in the stomach, causing me to fly back like a punching bag. I manage to land on my feet as I get into a martial art stance.

"Robbie!" I shouted at him, getting his attention. "I know who you are."

Robbie ignored me and charged at me again. He tried to jab at me but I blocked to punched with my elbows. It doesn't hurt that much for me but it should hurt more for him. I managed to long knee him in the stomach. I kick him onto the ground and attempt to axe stomp him until he kicked my onto the ground instead.

I get back up then Robbie starts jabbing me like a punching dummy. He crosses and hook punches me like those UFC fighters on the television. I shut my eyes and tried to endure the pain. This is hurting a lot, maybe too much. I can't control myself, I can't, I can't!

 _SNIKT!_

I heard gasps from the crowd. I open my eyes and saw Robbie's face in shock. I look down at his chest and saw my claws penetrating through his flesh. I gasp in horror. The sun was covered by the clouds. There was no sunlight.

"So..." Robbie puts his hand on my arm. He looks at me with burning eyes. "You got a monster inside you too." He stated.

The ski on his face starts burning as it turns to ash until the flesh on his face was gone, leaving only a skull on fire. I watched in horror until I felt a goat punch me in the gut. I flew away from Robbie and landed near the line. If i crossed the line, I would be out of bounce.

I stand back up and saw the demonic creature before me. I look at my claws and saw no blood. I grit my teeth and sprinted towards Robbie. I jump up and air kicked him again but this time with my claws. Every kick I gave Robbie landed right on his skull. As I landed back on the floor and thrusted my claws into the demons chest, then grappled him onto the ground. I start stabbing him again until he threw me off him.

He got back up as I did as well. "You just made me mad!" I growled and charged at him again, this time slashing at him. Robbie seemed to just let me slash at him until he catches both my arms and head butts me.

I stumbled back. I felt dizzy. I wiped my nose and saw blood on my fingers. I growled and raised my fists up as my claws were out.

 _I can do this._ I limp towards him. He just stood their and looked at me with his skull eye sockets. As I got closer, I felt myself on my knees and felt my head hit the floor before everything went black.

 **General Perspective**

The announcers were shocked, same with the crowd and other heroes who were watching.

"What just happened?" Izuku asked himself. His classmates look at the unconscious mutant in concern.

Mariko looked at Laura from the crowd petrified. "Laura chan..."

Present Mic gulped and adjusted his microphone. Robbie's flesh and hair magically regenerated on his face.

"The-The winner is Robbie Reyes!" Present Mic shouted, trying to sound enthusiastic.

But no one clapped. No one cheered. Just silence. The sports festival turned into a death match thanks to a ghost rider and a wolverine.


	8. Chapter 7: Hero Names

"Laura?" Said a voice I cannot recognize.

I groan in pain as I start opening my eyes. I see All Might looking over me which surprised me a little bit.

"A-All Might?" I try to sit up but I couldn't because of the pain and laid back down on the bed I'm on.

"Are you alright?" The hero asked me.

"I-I'm fine," I said weakly. "I just need a little time to heal up." She chuckled.

"Your guardian has been here for almost four hours now." All Might said.

I look to my side and saw Mariko sleeping on a chair. I smile to myself at the sight of her.

"Laura!" Shouted multiple voices in unison as the door slammed open as all my classmates ran to my sides.

"Laura, are you ok?!" Asked a worried Izuku.

"I-I'm fine..." I answered nervously, not being used to this much attention.

"B-But he gave you one heck of a beating." Said Uraraka.

I chuckle softly. "Trust me, I felt worse."

After some hearing some sentiments from my classmates, the door was pushed open as Robbie entered the room. My peers looked at him either in fear, anger or disgust.

Robbie looked back at them with a blank expression. "Can I talk to Laura?" He asked.

"Why?" Mina questioned. "You gonna drag her into hell?" She asked in a hostile tone.

"G-Guys?" I said, getting everyone's attention on me. "It's fine. Just leave us alone for a moment."

They look at each other, then left the room before some glared at Robbie again. I look at Robbie who made eye-contact with me.

"Sorry about... you know." He said, scratching his head uncomfortably.

I chuckle nervously. "Yeah... sorry about... stabbing you and triggering the... thing." I apologized.

"The thing is a spirit of vengeance." He explained. "It's also my uncle."

I was surprised when he said that demon-thing is his uncle. This is some real-freaky-supernatural-stuff happening to him.

Robbie starts telling me this story about how he got his powers from the devil after a car accident a year ago. I was amazed and freaked out at the same time.

"Wow... that's a lot to handle." I exclaimed.

Robbie chuckles softly. "Yeah, its been pretty rough, but I got used to it." He gave me a thumbs up.

I feel bad for him. Being controlled like that, that's something I can relate to. Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut about it, it was obvious it was an uncomfortable topic. I look at Robbie who looked back at me.

"I was born into a replica of the Weapon X program. I'm a clone of the Wolverine. They experimented on me, trained me to become a killer." I said. "So I know what it's like being controlled."

Robbie lets out a soft chuckle. "Guess we're not as different as I thought." He says, "well, you're a clone and I have a demon inside of me... so we do have some differences."

I giggle softly and smiled at Robbie. "Well... I hope you do well in your next match."

Robbie smiled back. "Thanks." He thanked me before leaving the room.

 **Half An Hour Later**

I'm finally all recovered. The aching is gone, I feel better than before! I go back to where my classmates are sitting and I sit next to Izuku and Uraraka.

"You look better, Laura," Tsu said from behind me.

I look back at her and smiled. "Yup, all better now."

"Looks like Tokoyami san will be up against Robbie." Izuku commented.

We look down at Midnight walk up to the middle of the battle arena. She held a mic to herself.

"I have an announcement!" Midnight announced. "Robbie Reyes, from class 1-H of the support department has been disqualified from the event."

I widen my eyes in shock as I hear everyone gasp in surprise. Why would he be disqualified? He couldn't have done anything wrong during the event (well, besides turning into a burning skull demon).

After the fight between Tokoyami and Bakugo was over with Bakugo claiming victory; I looked around for Robbie and found him at the front gate where he was about to go in his muscle car.

"Robbie!" I shouted, getting his attention.

I ran up to him as he looked down at me. "Laura, now's really not a good time." Robbie sighed.

"Robbie, why were you disqualified?" I asked in curiosity.

Robbie lets out another sigh then looked at me. "Because I was suspended."

I widen my eyes in shock when he told me he was suspended.

Robbie chuckles nervously. "The principal was unhappy when he found out about my 'abilities'."

"How come?" I asked.

"When I first came to U.A. I registered myself as 'quirkless' because my powers are way to similar to the murderous Ghost Rider." He explained.

"You were worried people will judge you?" I asked.

Robbie chuckles. "I should really worry about what my little brother will say when I come home."

"Little bro-" before I could finish, Robbie kisses my forehead, making me surprised and flustered.

"I'll tell you the next time I see you, chica." Robbie smiled at me before getting in his car and driving off.

I watch him drive off as I feel my heart beating fast.

 **Two Days Later**

It's been two days since the sports festival. We were able to rest for those two days and dang, it felt good. I was taking the transit to school since Mariko is busy.

I look out the window and saw the rain getting worse. I sigh and continued looking out the window.

When I finally got to school; I walked into my classroom and saw everyone already inside. They were all talking about how everyone is talking about them like their celebrities now.

I went to my seat and sat down and waited for the teacher to come.

A few minutes later, Sensei Eraserhead came in and his bandages are off. I rested my head on my hand, wondering what he has planned for us.

"Today, you'll be coming up with your hero aliases." Eraserhead announced.

Almost everyone in the class started cheering, making me startled a bit.

Sensei started talking about the pro draft picks. He shows us the draft pick totals and I was surprised to see my name up there, despite what happened during my fight against Robbie during the final event.

Midnight later comes in, apparently she'll be assessing the sensibility of the names we picked. We were all given small white boards to write our hero name. I look down at the white board and held a marker in my hand.

 _What should I do?_ I asked myself.

Maybe I should use the name Wolverine. No... I don't want to use father's name. Maybe Talon? Sounds like an assassin nickname. Honey badger? No, too cute for me... I got it!

Fifteen minutes later, some of my classmates already went up. When Bakugo went up and showed his hero name. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me with an annoyed look after he got rejected and sat back down to his seat.

I lean towards him. "King Explosion Murder?" I whispered, giggling a bit.

Bakugo grits his teeth and glared at me. "Don't push it."

"How about I give you an idea." I said to him.

"Like what?" He asked bitterly.

"Like... Outburst." I answered. "Because you release a sudden strong emotion."

Bakugo just scoffs. "That's just stupid."

I try to refrain myself from bringing out my claws. "If you say so." I sighed.

"Laura?" Midnight called out.

I stood up and walked towards the front of the classroom and faced my classmates. I show them my white board that say 'X-23' on it.

"Claw Hero: X-23." I said to the class.

"X-23?" Midnight asked.

"I was born in a lab." I explained. "The doctors always call me X-23 because that's my subject name. It's not as inspiring as All Might, but I hope it people will think it's... badass."

Midnight smiled at me. "Well you aren't wrong. I like it."

I look at Midnight and smiled before going back to my seat.

After everyone showed presented their hero names and got them approved. Bakugo was the last person left to get a hero name approved. When Bakugo went to the front, he showed everyone his hero alias.

"Explosion Hero: Outburst." Bakugo muttered.

Everyone was surprised that Bakugo used a name that didn't have the word 'murder' in it. I was the most surprised because he used the name I gave him.

"Better than the other ones you had." Midnight chuckled. "I approve."

I couldn't help but smile. When Bakugo looked at me, he quickly turned away as his face starts turning a little red.


	9. Chapter 8: The Devil

**A/N:**

 **Thank you for supporting the story. Comment if you enjoyed the chapter.**

Internships start in a week. I sighed to myself as I looked at the paper that was given to me that has the offers I got a lot of hero agencies and offices... who is Matthew Murdock?

I turn to Tsu and made a 'psst' sound to her, getting her attention.

"Hey, Tsu. Did you get an offer from a Matthew Murdock?" I asked her.

Tsu shook her head, "No. I don't think I know who he is, ribbit."

I raised a brow and looked back at the offers on my paper. I shrugged and put the following as my choices.

 _First Choice: Matthew Murdock_

 _Second Choice: Gunhead's Hero Agency_

 _Third Choice: Fantastic Four Agency_

 **One Week Later**

We're at the train station, ready to go to our internships. I look at Momo who is beside me and is holding a briefcase.

"Everyone has costumes," I said to her.

Momo nodded. "We made them last year." She explained, "it's kinda qualified."

I don't have a costume. I sighed to myself. "I'll try and make myself a costume," I muttered to myself.

 **Later**

Hosu City. This is the place where Iida's brother got beaten up real bad by some hero kill called Stain.

I look up at a crummy-old apartment building where this Murdock guy lived. I went inside and went to the third floor where his room number is 11. I knock at the door.

The door was opened by a brunette-haired man, probably in his late forties. He wore sunglasses with gothic rose lenses. He was holding what appears to be a walking stick. He must be blind.

"You must be Laura Kinney." He assumed correctly.

For a blind man, I was surprised he knew who I was. "Y-Yes I am, Mr. Murdock."

"Come in, come in." He said, welcoming me inside. I walked into the room, the place looks bland and empty.

"Are you a hero?" I asked him.

"Some people say that." He answered. He gave me a cup of tea as I took it from him before taking a sip.

Murdock walked towards the kitchen.

"How good are your reflexes?" He asked.

"Huh?" Before I could properly answer, I saw a red baton flying towards me. I immediately caught it and saw Mr. Murdock running towards me and swung a punch at me as I immediately dodge it.

He threw more punches at me as I block them. He spin-kicks me, pushing me into a wall. I look at Mr. Murdock who is in a fighting stance.

"Remember, Laura: Never underestimate your foes, despite the way they look." Mr. Murdock advised.

I nodded as a response and got into a fighting stance myself.

He ran towards me again and attempted to kick me once more. Instead, I caught the kick and yanked him off balance. He flipped himself back up and started throwing punches at me. I block and dodge most of the punches. He jumps away from me and pulls out two red batons from his waist.

He charges at me again, but this time—I'm ready. When he got close, I dodge the batons he swung at me and ducked from the next swing. I managed to grab his legs and yank him off his feet. I get on top of him and got my claws out, pointing them at his face.

Mr. Murdock chuckles softly. "Wolverine claws?" He asked.

I was surprised how he could tell, despite him being blind. I get off of him as he stands up.

"You sure know how to fight, Laura." He smiled at me.

I smile back at him, "so, who are you exactly?" I asked.

"I'm just a lawyer from New York." He answered casually at me. But I didn't buy it.

Mr. Murdock trained me in a fighting style I've never used before. It's like other martial arts, except you only use your ears. After training while blindfolded, I could smell that Mr. Murdock was already cooking, which also impressed me. I take off my blindfold and saw him in the kitchen.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I walked towards him into the kitchen as he passed me a plate with a burger on it.

"Thank you." I thanked before sitting down and eating.

Mr. Murdock did as well. The news was on on the TV. They were talking about some monsters causing havoc in Hosu City. I looked at the TV in shock.

I look at Mr. Murdock. "Mr-"

"Yeah, I hear it." Mr. Murdock puts the burger down and stands up from his seat. He walked towards a bedroom. "You ever been in a real fight before?" He asked as he comes out of the bedroom with a box.

I can't tell him about the Reavers I've killed before and I don't think the tournament will count as a 'real fight' for him.

"No..." I answered to him. I walk towards him and looked at the box that he opened. It had a red armoured suit and a mask that has similarities with a devil.

"Most heroes wear costumes just to conceal their identity." He said as he starts suiting up.

After he finished suiting up, he held red batons that sparked a static shock.

"Ready, Laura?" He asked me.

I smiled and nodded as I got my claws out. "Hell yeah."

"Just remember, Laura." He said, getting my attention. "There are other ways to see."

 **Later**

Mr. Murdock and I ran to the scene. When we got there, there were these buff-looking monsters fighting other heroes.

"I'll help them out, you evacuate any civilians." He ordered.

I nodded my head and ran off to the other direction.

I kept running until I heard a cry for help that was coming from an alley. When I ran to the alley, I saw Iida and another hero on the ground while Izuku and Todoroki were facing a man who I heard was called the Hero Killer: Stain.

 **Yesterday**

Stain was crouching on top of a water tower. Looking down at the city.

"Brooding in broad daylight, buddy?" Asked an unknown voice.

Stain turned around and saw a shirtless man with tattoos on his chest and had a black mohawk.

"Who the hell are you?" Stain questioned.

"Daken." The man answered. "I heard about your work. You sure have a reputation, Mr. Akagurou."

Stain looks at Daken in surprise, but rushed to him and puts a knife to his chin.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Stain questioned, gritting his teeth.

"Well, first off—I heal, so using your little blades won't work on me," Daken smirks. "And it isn't hard finding your true identity, Stain."

Stain growls at him. "You want me to do something? Like the other guys?" He asked.

"Yes, but unlike 'Mr. Hand-Fetish'; I want someone alive." He said.

Stain sighs and puts his knife away. "Who?"

Daken hands him a picture of Laura Kinney. Stain looks at the picture. "Bring her back to me alive," Daken said.

Stain looks at Daken again. "And if I say no?"

Daken starts smirking deviously. "Before I kill you, I'll kill anyone you love."

Stain glares at me. "Don't you da-"

"I won't... only if you do your job."


	10. Chapter 9: Let the Devil Out

I look at the villain who is fighting against Izuku and Todoroki. As they were fighting, I ran towards Iida and the other injured hero. I went to Iida first.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I can't move," Iida grunted.

I look back at Izuku and Todoroki who were having some trouble fighting against Stain. I couldn't just sit there and watch. I look at the two injured heroes that are with me. Getting them to safety is my top priority.

I helped Iida up and went to the other hero and helped him up as well. As I start carrying them, I felt a katana strike through my stomach, making me scream in pain. I turn around to see Stain running towards me, completely ignoring Izuku and Todoroki.

I gently dropped the two and slashed the blade off with my claws before pulling the handle out. Stain swung another sword at me as I block it with my claws.

I see Todoroki crate a path of ice towards Stain. Stain dodged it as I slashed the ice before it could hit me and the two injured.

Stain threw knives at Izuku and Todoroki and dashed towards me. He swung his sword again as I block it.

"You're coming with me." Stain growled.

"Like hell I am!" I slashed his sword in half then head-butted him.

Stain stumbled back and roared at me, charging at me with another pair of katanas. I get ready to block. He jumped over me by surprise and thrust both swords into my back. I scream in pain and slashed off the blades that came through my stomach.

I saw Midoriya and Todoroki jump towards Stain as he jumped away from them to dodge Midoriya's fist and Todoroki's ice attack. Stain threw himself at me again with another pair of swords in his hands.

I block the attacks from my face as I felt cuts all over my body. Most of the cuts weren't deep, but it doesn't matter to me since I can heal.

I get my claws out and blocked the slashes Stain gave me. I look at Midoriya and Todoroki.

"Get Iida and the other guy to safety!" I shouted as I blocked Stain's attacks.

Midoriya and Todoroki looked unsure if they should leave Laura with the hero killer.

Midoriya and Todoroki grabbed Iida and the other hero out of the alley.

I faced the hero killer. "May I ask why you're after me?" I asked.

"Same reason why I also need the green haired kid." He answered. "Because someone told me to."

I growled at him. "Who gave you that order?"

"I'm not answering that." He dashed at me and slashed at my stomach.

I cry in pain, feeling the sword cut deep into my flesh. He kept slashing all over me as I heal rapidly.

He threw daggers into my arms and legs. They were attached to a wire. He pulls the wires, pulling me to the ground. He pulled the strings, dragging me towards him.

"You're coming with me." He said sinisterly.

As I got close to him. I saw a baton fly toward Stain, hitting him in the head. He lets go of the wires as I start pulling them out of me. I look up and saw a red devil jump down from a building.

He stood tall and faced Stain. I hurried to the devil's side. I look up at him.

"Mr. Mur-"

"It's ok, Laura." He interrupted me.

Stain looked at him. "What is the Daredevil doing here?" He asked with crossed arms.

"Just business." Daredevil answered.

Stain chuckles softly. "Don't tell me you're mentoring her."

"I am." Daredevil stated. "Not only am I training her." He gets into a fighting stance. "It is my duty to protect her."

Stain smirks deviously at Daredevil. "I admire you, Red." He points his sword at him. "That's why I'm letting you die a hero."

Daredevil faced back at me. "Run." He said.

I nodded and ran off. Stain seemed to be more interested in Mr. Murdock now.

 **Later**

I met up with Midoriya and Todoroki. "Is everyone ok?" I asked them.

Midoriya nodded. "Yup."

I look around the city then back at the two. "So what were those monsters anyways?" I asked.

Midoriya and Todoroki started explaining to me what a Nomu is. I wasn't really surprised but it still interested me.

"Laura..."

I turned around to see Stain approaching us. I widen my eyes in fear, not because of him but of the thought of Mr. Murdock being killed by him.

"Where is he?!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, he's long gone." Stain smirked psychotically.

I got my claws out as I saw Midoriya and Todoroki getting themselves ready to fight.

"C'mon kids." Stain held both swords in his hands. "Come at me."

The three of us ran towards him. Midoriya tried to punch Stain while Todoroki shot fire at the villain. Stain dodges both attacks and kicks the two boys in the face. I ran towards him and tried to slash at him, he dodged and slashed back at me, giving me a deep, large cut in the stomach. I hissed in pain as I fell to the ground. Midoriya and Todoroki were aghast at the sight of me. The cut immediately healed as I got up.

"What should we do? Midoriya asked. I look at Todoroki who was glaring at Stain. I look at the hero killer and growled.

"Stand back." Said a familiar voice. I turn around and saw the devil. He walked towards us. "I'll take care of this."

Stain looks at Daredevil with a smirk. "You're tougher than you look."

"Then you should've killed me." Daredevil cracks his knuckles. "Now take your shot."

The boys and I moved out of the way as Stain rushed towards Daredevil.

"Sho-Should we leave him?" Izuku asked me nervously.

"He'll be fine. Let's go." I answered, Midoriya grabbed Iida and the other here then we left Daredevil to fight the hero killer.

After leaving the alley we encountered other heroes, including a short old man wearing a yellow cape. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"There's Nomus around and they just started rampaging." The old man answered.

"Where did they come from?" I hear Izuku mutter.

We hear punching from the alley we came out of and saw Stain being thrown out of the open. Daredevil walks out d the alley, stopping in front of the hero killer and grabbing Stain by the collar.

"This may not be my city." Daredevil grunted. "But no matter what, I'll always remind scum like you—that you can't escape from the devil." He knocks Stain out with one punch.

I was amazed by him. We all looked at the red crusader. Midoriya gulped. "Is he..."

"He'll be fine." Daredevil panted, looking exhausted. "You should take him to the authorities..." he limps away.

"Wait!" I called out, but he kept walking, not looking back.

 **Later in the Mito Prison**

Stain was in solitary confinement. He wore a straitjacket as he sat on the floor. The door opened, letting in light. The warden looks at him. "You got a visitor." The warden said. Stain raised a brow in confusion.

As he was taken to the conjugal visiting room. He took a seat on a chair and looked at the bulletproof-glass window, seeing Daken out of all people. He was shocked.

"So you failed," Daken stated in a serious tone. Stain just growls at him as Daken chuckled. "It's fine... what I said back then was a bluff."

Stain was about to say something until Daken interrupts him. "I'm not gonna kill you or have you killed." He smirks as the wall behind him exploded. There was dust everywhere, covering the view of what or who created the hole in the wall. "But that doesn't mean you get to live." Stain looks behind him and saw a figure in black and a skull on fire.

Daken gets up and left as he hears screaming from behind him.

 **A/N: Imma try and make the story in third person narration instead of POV.**


	11. Chapter 10: Goodbye

Laura sat outside of a recovery room where Iida, Midoriya and Todoroki were in. She sighs to herself, as she rubbed her back. She looks around and saw a man with the head of a dog approach her with Daredevil by his side.

"Hello, Laura." The dog man greeted. Laura raised a brow as she was confused. The dog man continued to speak. "I am Kenji Tsuragamae, the chief of police, woof."

"Hello." Laura nodded then looked at Daredevil. "What's this about?"

"This is about your encounter with the hero killer." Daredevil explained. "Mr. Kenji is here to make sure you and the other kids won't be lauded publicly."

Tsuragamae looks at Laura. "I do praise you and your friends for contributing in Stain's defeat, but it's against the law to use your abilities as weapons, woof."

Laura looks at the dog chief. "But isn't it a hero's job to protect people?" She asked him.

"Yes, but you're not a certified hero yet," Tsuragamae said. "The credit will go to Dare-"

"I thought we agreed that I wouldn't be mentioned in this." Daredevil stated.

Tsugaramae coughed a little and nodded. "Right. The credit for Stain's capture will go to Endeavor." There were other heroes behind the dog man. "I must go tell the others as well." He goes into the recovery room with the heroes, excluding Daredevil.

Daredevil looks at Laura as she looks down. Laura began to speak, "I-"

"I'm proud of you." Daredevil puts a hand on Laura's shoulder as she looked up at him with a smile.

"I must go. I have to leave to the airport in a few hours." Daredevil pulled out a business card from his pocket and handed it to Laura. Laura looked at it as it read 'Nelson and Murdock Law Firm' with a phone number under it.

"Thank you." Laura thanked him. Daredevil smiled then left.

After the internship was finally over, Laura and the others were in their classroom. Laura sat alone on her seat as she sighs and rests her head on her desk.

The door slammed open as Riri ran in. "Laura!" She shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Laura looked up as Riri ran towards her.

"What is it, Riri?" Laura asked tiredly. "I overslept today..."

Riri showed Laura her phone, showing her a love newscast as everyone else gathered around. The female news reporter started speaking.

"Japan's secure prisons have been breached, but not for the purpose of breaking out prisoners!" The reporter continued. "15 inmates were found dead, including hero killer Stain who was recently imprisoned and was given the most gruesome death by the intruder."

Laura's eyes widened in shock, same as everyone else. The reporter starts speaking again, "officers and surviving prisoners say the intruder wore a black leather jacket and had a flaming skull for a head!" When Laura heard this, she was in more shock. Laura looked at Riri.

"Y-You don't mean-" Laura stopped, knowing who it was.

Riri put the phone away. "Not only will he get expelled, but he could also be arrested by the freaking military!"

"L-Laura." Izuku looked at Laura. "Y-You know who it is?"

Laura gulped and nodded. "I-"

"Alright, kids." Aizawa sensei entered the classroom. He saw Riri and stared at her. "Shouldn't you be in your class?" He asked. Riri nodded and apologized before leaving the classroom.

Everyone went back to their seats as Aizawa started the lesson. Laura couldn't focus because of what Robbie has done.

 **Later After School**

Laura walked towards an abandoned warehouse. As she entered, she saw Robbie working on his car. Robbie looked up to see Laura, seeing her glare at him. He raised a brow in confusion, "Hey, Laura?" As Laura stomped towards him, she immediately punched him across the face. Robbie grunted from the hit and looked at her, "what the hell?!"

"Don't what the hell me!" Laura shouted at him. "Why did you break into a prison?!"

Robbie heard this and knew what she was talking about. He sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't in control..."

Laura kept glaring at him. "How about you say that to the families of the men you killed!"

Robbie looks at her and glared as well. "Hey! I'm not the only one in this room who has taken more than one life!" He shouted at her.

Laura was clenching her fist, thinking of hitting him again but quickly calmed herself down, "You know the heroes will be after you now."

Robbie sighed when he heard this and nodded. "I know..." he crossed his arms and sat on the hood of his car, gesturing Laura to sit next to him, "but it'll be hard to try and leave the country."

Laura walks towards the muscle car and sat on the hood besides Robbie, "what about your brother?" She asked.

"He's with our aunt." He answered. "He'll be fine." Laura nodded as she looked down. Robbie looks at her, admiring her. "Laura?" Laura looks at Robbie as he gazed into her eyes. "I know we only hung out for a couple of days and I doubt we'll ever see each other again, so..." Laura tilted her head in confusion as Robbie continued. "... don't freak out... or stab me."

Laura blinked twice as she was still confused. "What do you-" she was immediately cut off as Robbie kisses her. Both of their lips touch as Laura's face turn bright red. Robbie pulled away from the kiss as he was blushing as well.

"I-I guess this is goodbye." Robbie took Laura's hand as they both get off the car hood. Both of them are still flushed red. "Goodbye, Laura Kinney." He gets in his car and started the engine before driving off, leaving Laura.

 **At Laura's Home**

Laura walked inside her home as she entered the kitchen where Mariko was in. Laura sat down on a chair as she was still flushed red as Mariko looked at her.

"So, how was your day?" Mariko asked with motherly-tone.

"He kissed me," Laura answered as Mariko widened her eyes and became interested as she sat across from Laura.

"Who?!" Mariko asked in excitement. "Is it the boy with the green hair?!"

Laura shook her head. "R-Robbie." She answered hesitantly. Mariko was surprised by this because she remembers he was the one who bested Laura at the sports festival.

"The Hispanic boy?" Mariko asked as Laura nodded. Mariko smirks a bit at her, "do you like him?"

Laura flushed even more red as she stood up from her seat. "M-Mariko!"

Mariko was laughing at Laura's reaction. "Calm down, Laura." She giggles, "but seriously. Do you like him?"

Laura pouted and looked away with her arms crossed. "I-I don't know." She answered, "a-and if doesn't really matter since he's gonna become a wanted criminal for what he did."

Mariko shrugged and stood up. "You're a beautiful young lady, Laura." She complimented. "Men will be all over you." She smiled and put an arm on her shoulder. "That's why I will teach you how to flirt and seduce a man!"

Laura blushed more. "M-Mariko!" She exclaimed.

And after that, Laura now learned things that she'll use soon.


	12. Chapter 11: Nice Costume

Laura held onto a suitcase that had her superhero costume in it. The girls and some of the guys in her class crowded around her, asking questions about her costume.

"What's the design of your costume, Laura?" Uraraka asked.

"W-Well-"

"I bet it'll look badass! Like the Wolverine's!" Mina shouted.

Laura chuckled nervously as she looks at the suitcase. "Lets just get ready for hero training."

 **Later**

"Hmm..." All Might looks at the group of students, not seeing Laura anywhere. "Do any of you know where Laura is?"

"Maybe she's still changing." Tsuyu answered.

"I'm here!"

They all turn around to see Laura running towards them. She wore black spandex leggings, halterneck crop top with slim spaghetti straps that tie behind the neck. Long sleeve leather gloves, combat boots and a belt with an X on the belt buckle. Laura stopped and bowed to All Might, "sorry for being late!"

All Might kept his signature smile on his face. "It is all right, Laura! We wouldn't start without a missing student!" Some of the boys were looking at Laura as she felt like the costume was too much.

"Nice costume, Laura." Uraraka smiled at me.

"I think it's a little... what's the word?" I started thinking for a moment. "... erotic."

Uraraka chuckled softly and gestured to Momo wearing her costume. "You're not the only one."

We'll be doing some sort of rescue training race today at some large field full of factories and alleys. Once we start, All Might will send up a distress signal somewhere inside and someone has to rescue him first.

After the training, the girls and I were in the locker room. I sighed to myself. "I need to get faster," I said as I changed back into my uniform.

"I'm sure you'll get faster, Laura," Uraraka smiled at me.

"I still can't believed you climbed up that building with your claws," Mina giggled. I chuckle softly and looked at my fist. Hitting even though my claws penetrated through the building, my knuckles bruise up from hitting the concrete walls a bunch.

"So you guys have any plans for the summer?!" Toru asked with excitement.

After all of the other girls told their summer plans, they all looked at me.

"What about you, Laura?" Asui asked me.

"Well..." I scratched my head. "I'm going to Canada."

"Ooo~" Mina sang. "Is it because of the snow or the cute tall boys?"

"I'm actually going there to see some old friends." I answered.

"What are they like?" Momo asked.

"You could say... that they're like family to me," I smiled.

"Umm, guys?" Jiro caught our attention. "Was this hole in the wall here before?" We all looked at a small hole in the wall.

"I don't remember that being there," Mina said.

Jiro sticks one of her earphone plugs in the wall then sighed to herself. "Mineta is trying to peek on us."

Some of the girls cringed or scoffed in disgust. I was confused about what she means by peeking. Jiro then sticks her earphone plug into the hole and before we know it, we hear Mineta scream in agony from the other side of the wall.

 **The Next Day**

We were all back in class, in our assigned seats, waiting for Aizawa Sensei to say something.

"Uh... summer vacation is close at hand," Aizawa says. "Of course, it would be completely irrational for all of you to take a whole month off."

"Don't tell me..." Denki mutters. I tilt my head in confusion. What's going on?

"You'll be doing summer training in the woods," Aizawa announced. Most of my classmates cheered while some talked to themselves. To be honest, I was surprised and pretty excited. But I'm really disappointed that I'll have to change plans with my trip to Canada.

After class, I was in the bathroom of the school while everyone else was in the cafeteria. I dialed my phone and called Julio (he was the boy with telepathic-looking powers in Logan). After calling Julio, he answers.

Julio: Laura?

Laura: Hey, Julio.

Julio: It's been a long time. Hey guys! Laura's on the phone!

I could hear everyone saying hello to me on the phone as I giggled and smiled to myself.

Laura: Hi everyone!

Julio: So, are you able to come visit?

 _I was afraid he'd ask me that._ I sighed.

Laura: Sadly... no. We have this training camp for school this summer. But we can only go if we pass the final exam.

Julio: Then, just fail the final exam.

Laura: I'm not gonna fail my final exam!

Julio: Why are you failing the class?

Laura: No... I'm actually in the top ten of my class.

I could hear Julio sigh through the phone.

Julio: It's OK. Will you be able come visit once the training camp is over.

Laura: Of course I will.

Julio: Alright. Everyone say bye to Laura!"

I hear them all say bye as felt a tear drop from my eye, I wiped the tear off and giggled joyfully.

Laura: Bye everyone!

I hung up and left to the cafeteria.

 **Later**

The practical exam... I almost forgot about this, but thankfully Mariko reminded my with a bunch of sticky notes on my bedroom door. I wore the same costume I wore during the rescue training exercise. From what I saw, most of the teachers were here and Izuku told me that we'll be fighting against the one of the teachers in pairs.

"Laura," Aizawa said, everyone's attention fixated at me. "Since you don't have a partner, you'll be going first."

I gulped to myself, a little nervous to fighting one of the teachers. "And which teacher will I be fighting?"

"You won't be fighting us," Aizawa answered. My classmates and I were surprised from hearing this. "Let me introduce you to someone." A man walked out from behind the teachers wearing a blue military-looking uniform with white and red stripes and a star on the chest. My classmates looked at him in awe.

"This is American hero, Captain America," Aizawa introduced the American Avenger.

"Please, sir. Just call me Steve," the blonde hero had a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 12: Star Spangled Hero

"It's Captain America!" Deku fanboys. I've heard of him before, he was able to fight against Logan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kinney," Steve smiled at me.

I nodded and bowed. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Now, everyone. Take this as a demonstration." Aizawa says to the students.

"You're making them fight right now?!" The students all shouted in shock.

"You must restrain me if you want to pass, Laura," Steve said to me. "Now get ready." He gets in a stance with his shield.

I let my claws out and charged at him. His shield is made of vibranium, so cutting it won't help. I start slashing at him as he blocks it with his shield. But it's a good distraction. It didn't help. He hit his shield at me, causing me to be pushed back a couple of feet. I need to try and restrain him, but how?

"Aim for the legs," says Matt in my head. "Having them off balance leaves them with many openings."

I ran towards him again, I raised my fist, making him think I was gonna punch him but ended up kicking him in his knee. I got him off balance and punched him in the face. He chuckled. "Good punch," he punched me back, causing me to go flying. I land on the ground right in front of my classmates. "But you need to have me restrained." I got back up, getting back into my fighting stance. I start remembering Matt's words.

"Someday, you'll meet someone who's way outta your league," Matt says in a flashback. "And you'll have no choice but to let the devil out. Hit em good. Hit em hard."

I raised my fists and had my claws retract back into my knuckles. I charge towards Captain America and swung kick his shield out of the way then starts pummeling at his stomach. I then went in for the uppercut before german suplexing him onto the ground. I made sure to make him face stomach first on the ground before getting on top of him and pointing my claws at his head.

I look at Aizawa sensei in exhaustion. "Did I pass?" I panted.

The teachers looked at me and nodded. I sigh in relief and got off of the American hero. Captain America got up and looked at me with a smile. "You did great, Laura!" He said to me with a thumbs up. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Cap!"

Later

After hearing about Izuku and Bakugo's injuries, I've decided to come and see them. I entered the room they were in and saw them badly injured.

"Oh my god! Are you guys OK?" I asked in worriedly. Izuku looks at me and chuckles softly.

"I'm fine," he answers then looks at Bakugo. "But Bakugo fell unconscious."

I look at the knocked out blonde as a sat on a chair next to his bed. "Will he be alright?" I asked Izuku.

"He'll gain consciousness at some point," Izuku shrugged. "What I'm really worried about is what he might do to me once he wakes up." He was shaking in fear as I let out a soft chuckle.

"You're really scared of him, huh," I stated as Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm gonna go watch the others who are still taking the entrance exam," Izuku says as he walks towards the door. "Wanna come?"

I look at Bakugo who is still asleep. "Nah. I'll stay here for a while." I answered. Izuku shrugs and leaves the room. I look at my unconscious classmate.

"All Might sure is strong," I chuckled to myself. I look at Bakugo again. Something about him just interests me. Could be his quirk, could be his attitude. But it feels like it's something else.

"His hair is spiky." I rested my cheek on my hand and smiled softly. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I pulled it out to answer it. It was a number I didn't recognize. I thought about not answering it, but I don't wanna be called again by the same person. I answer the call and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Laura." It was a voice I recognized. It was Robbie's. "Long time no talk... or see." He chuckles.

"R-Robbie, hey!" I greeted him through the phone line. "How've you been?"

"I'm still laying low," He answered. "What about you."

"I just passed my final exam."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Thanks... how did you get my number?" I asked him.

"I got it from Riri," Robbie answered.

"But I never-" I start to realize Riri's capabilities with technology. "-never mind."

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanna hang out today. Just the two of us." He suggested. When he said that, I start to remember the time he kissed me, causing my face to blush red.

"T-Today?" I asked. "I don't think I can. My classmates plan on going to the mall."

"Oh..." Robbie sounded a little disappointed. "That's fine."

"I'm sorry. Maybe another time?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Robbie hangs up as I sighed. I still feel the blush on my face as I shook my head to stop the blushing.

"The hell are you doing here?" I was startled by the voice and turned to see Bakugo looking at me.

"O-Oh, you're awake," I felt embarrassed.

"You didn't answer my question."

I gulped as I looked away from him. "I just thought maybe I should check on you and Izuku," I answered. "Since you both were beaten pretty badly.

"Are you undermining me?" He questioned me with a growl.

"No, no!" I stuttered a bit. "I was just worried about you guys." Bakugo made a tsk sound and looked away from me. I sighed and looked at the door.

"I guess I'll see you later," I walked towards the door. "And congrats on passing the exam," I said before leaving.


	14. Chapter 13: The Mall

"So, you both didn't pass, huh?" I asked Kaminari and Mina.

"I'd rather not talk about," Kaminari sighed.

"Principal Nezu was a real pain in the ass," Mina whined.

I chuckled softly. "At least your exam wasn't used as a demonstration."

"Hey everyone!" Ochako shouted, walking towards us with the rest of 1-A.

I smiled at them and waved. "So, we're going to the mall?" I asked them.

Asui nodded at me. "Yes. Ribbit. Have you been to the mall before, Laura?"

"Only with Mariko," I answered. "This is my first time going with my friends!" I smiled brightly.

Later

We went to the mall downtown from school. It's been a while since I've come here. The first time was when Mariko was buying me clothes when I first moved in with her.

"Did the place get bigger?" I asked.

"Nope, still the same mall," Momo answers me.

"So, where are you all going?" Toru asked all of us.

"I'll be going to the instruments store," Jirou said.

"Forever 21!" Mins cheered.

"I'll be going with Izuku," Ochako answers with a small blush.

"We'll be going somewhere badass!" Kirishima says with his arms around Bakugo and Sero.

They all leave to different parts of the mall, leaving me and Shoji alone together. I look up at the giant. "Wanna go explore?" I asked him. He looks down at me.

"Sure." He answered. I smiled and started walking with him.

"We haven't talked much, have we?" I asked him.

"The only words you've said to me was 'throw me up there' during the obstacle race or the sports festival," he answered.

I chuckled softly. "Yeah... oh, and sorry about calling you by your first name," I apologized. "It must've been strange for you since we barely knew each other."

"It's fine," he replied. "You can call me Mezo."

I stopped then looked up at the muscular giant. "Well, if I'm gonna call you Mezo—then I'd like to get to know you better." I smiled at him.

I couldn't tell if he was smiling back or not because of his mask, but he nodded as a response. We continued looking around.

"So, why do you wanna become a hero?" I asked him.

"Because I wanna help people. Just like everyone else in our class... well, maybe not Bakugo... I don't think Mineta does either."

I giggle softly. "What about you?" He asked me.

"Well... my father told me to use my abilities for good instead of evil," I answer. "I was made as a weapon. I want to be a hero to help people as well. Without having to kill anyone."

"Hmm..." Shoji looked to be thinking. I looked around and saw a clothes store that Mariko has taken me to days before I attended UA.

I stopped and looked at Shoji. "Wanna go in there?" I asked him. "I do need new clothes."

Shoji looked at the women's clothing store and blinked a few times. "Sure." I smiled and walked into the store with him. When I walked in, a woman with black hair and blonde highlights noticed me and smiled.

"Welcome back, Laura chan!" She smiled at me. "You became a beautiful young lady, huh?"

"Hey, Aiko, and thanks," I smiled back. Shoji was still next to me.

"You want me to choose what outfits would fit for you?" Aiko asked me.

"That would be great!" I answered.

"Should I wait here?" Shoji asked. I look back at him.

"No, come with me," I insisted. "I want to know what you think." Shoji nodded and followed behind us.

Aiko leaned towards me and whispered. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Laura." I blushed a deep red.

"No! He's just a friend!" I whispered back. Aiko just giggled softly.

After Aiko left to get clothes for me, she came back with a bunch of outfits and handed them to me before pushing me into a change room.

General Perspective

Shoji sat on a leather chair that was facing the change room Laura is in. Mina, Momo and Toru were in the store and saw Shoji.

"Hey, Shoji!" Mina greeted him as the three girls approach him. Shoji saw the two and waved at them.

"What are you doing here, Shoji kun?" Momo asked.

"Laura insisted that I come with her and see if I like the outfits she wears," Shoji answered.

"Oooo~" Toru chorused. "So, you're playing the boyfriend?"

"It's not like that," Shoji sighs.

"Sounds like it," Mina chuckled with a smirk. "Maybe she'll come out wearing a bikini~"

"I said it's not like that," Shoji sighed heavily.

"I know," Momo patted his back. "Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret." She winked at him.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Laura shouted from behind the change room. The girls look at the change room door in anticipation. Laura came out wearing a yellow sundress and sun hat.

"OMG! LAURA YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Mina and Toru complimented.

"She does look adoring," Momo agreed.

"So, Mezo," Laura looks at Shoji. "What do you think?"

Shoji looks at Laura in the sundress. "You look nice." Laura smiles at him.

"Try on more outfits!" Toru shouted as she takes a picture of Laura.

"I gotta get the others here!" Mina was texting the other girls.

Laura's POV

After that, the mall had to shut down after Ochako reported to the authorities about a villain confronting Izuku. I was still with Shoji as we walked towards the train station.

"I feel bad for Izuku kun," I said worriedly. "He could've been hurt."

"Laura?" Shoji asked me. I stopped and looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You know how there are two days left till summer break?" He asked. I nodded as a response. "Well... I was wondering if you wanna go out with me tomorrow... on a date."

I widened my eyes in surprise when I heard the word 'date'. I felt my cheeks blush bright red. I've never been asked on a date before. I've never been ON a date before!


End file.
